


Friends Again

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Friends Again

_Jared looked surprised. “Y/N?!” He grinned._

_“Holy shit. Jared?” You laughed, accepting the hug, which led to him lifting you off the ground._

_He set you down, grin still in place. “Wow. I can’t believe it’s you!”_

Jensen looked between the two of you, completely confused. “You two know each other?”

Jared didn’t stop grinning as he let the three of you in. “Yeah! We lost touch ages ago. Wow.” He laughed. “Never expected you to show up on my door step.” His eyes went to Nicky. “Nicky?!”

Nicky looked at you. “Mom? Is he crazy?” He asked, slightly worried.

* * *

You laughed and shook your head. “No, he’s not crazy. He met you when you were a couple months old. We lost touch soon after.” You told him somewhat sadly. 

The door was shut behind you and you all just stood there. “Um, breakfast is almost done. I doubt you want to play with little kids, so you can go in there and watch TV or something.” Jared pointed to the other room and Nicky grinned before taking off. You chuckled and shook your head. “Come on, let’s catch up.”

“You still haven’t told me how you know each other.” Jensen pointed out.

“Old friends.” You told him simply. “We knew each other as kids.” That’s all you were saying at the moment.

Jared laughed. “Way to hurt my feelings, Y/N. _Just_ a friend.” Jensen raised an eyebrow. “We dated for a bit in high school.” He pointed out, making you blush.

“How long?” Jensen asked.

“Just a couple years.” You told him. “Stayed friends after, though.”

Jensen planned on getting more information from you both later but felt it was best to drop it at the moment. There was no use getting into a possibly uncomfortable topic. “So, what’s on the menu?” He smiled.

You felt a slight relief that he’d dropped it.

* * *

During breakfast, the mood seemed to lighten. You couldn’t help but gush over how adorable his boys were and told Gen it was nice to meet her. She seemed really nice, and you were glad that he’d found someone like her.

Jensen watched you play with the boys while you all ate and smiled softly. You seemed to do well with kids, which was nice.

After you helped clean off the table (although Gen kept telling you not to), you said your goodbyes. Jared promised to keep in touch, now that he knew where you lived. He told Jensen to behave himself, which made you laugh. You hugged Gen and then Jared, feeling your heart race before you walked out the front door.

The whole ride to school Nicky went on and on about the size of Jared’s television set. He was getting so into it that he almost didn’t realize when you’d pulled up. “See you after school.” You chuckled, jerking him from his monologue.

“Oh. Bye mom, bye Jensen.” He laughed before grabbing his bag and sliding out.

* * *

You’d been driving for about five minutes when he glanced at you. “I know there’s more to what you said at Jared’s.” He smirked.

“Jensen, that was a very long time ago. Can we just _drop_ it?” There was no use getting into all this now.

He shrugged. “I’m just curious. If you guys dated for a couple years, but didn’t stop talking until Nicky was a couple months old… _something_ must have happened.” You could tell he wasn’t asking to be a dick, but he wanted to know. “I’m living with you. Don’t you think it would be nice to know something? You don’t have to give me any details, just what happened?”

Letting your head fall back, you sighed. “What I said was true. We dated for a couple years in high school. This was after we’d been close friends since like…the third grade.” You started. “We’d been dating about a year when I lost my virginity to him. About a year after that, he told me he wanted to get into acting. I supported him.”

“Then what happened?” He asked, glancing at you.

“I honestly don’t remember. I just remember that it was mutual, and we went right back into being best friends. It was a bit weird at first, but we managed. We kept in touch, even when he started acting. Mainly e-mailing. It got harder for him to keep in touch, but we still tried. I met Trevor in 2005. They met a couple times before I got pregnant. Trevor didn’t like Jared. At _all_. Kept telling me I shouldn’t be talking to him and shit. Well, when Jared brought a gift over for Nicky, they got into a fight. Nothing physical. Life took over, and we just lost touch. I assumed that his fight with Trevor is what caused it.” You shrugged.

Jensen nodded slightly. “Well, at least by him leaving, you get to reconnect with your friend?” He gave you a small smile.

You chuckled. “I don’t know. That was years ago. He’s got a family now, I’m a single mom. He’s apparently famous. We live in two different worlds.”

“ _That_ doesn’t matter. If you were friends once, you can be friends again.” He told you as the car pulled into the drive way.

“Just…drop it. I came to term with not being his best friend a long time ago. It was nice to see him, but I’m not giving myself false hope.” You told him, getting out and walking towards the house. Pulling out your key, you unlocked the door and went in. You kicked off your shoes and put them to the side before figuring out where to start your house work first.

Jensen sat in the car for a minute before letting out a sigh and following you. He found you wiping down the kitchen counters. “This is _bullshit_.” He snapped. Your eyes went wide as you turned and looked at him. “Shit happens. Your ex was a dick, and you lost your best friend. If he really had been your best friend, then you’d be fucking _excited_ that life just shoved him back in your face.” He pointed out, happy go-lucky Jensen replaced with a passionate and slightly angry Jensen. “So what? You work a normal job, you’re now a single mom, and he’s a star who has a wife and two kids. I don’t see anything in that scenario that says you can’t be friends again!”

You threw your rag at him, eyes brimming with tears. He caught it as he stared at you. “I never stopped loving him, _okay_!” You yelled back. “Trevor could tell, and it pissed him off. Despite me saying that nothing would _ever_ happen, that Jared was too good for me.” It wasn’t exactly something you thought about. “I’ve done well pushing those feelings down. I was happy to see him this morning, his family is beautiful, but you just don’t know when to stop. Pushing.” You glared before moving around him and storming upstairs to your room.

He heard the door slam and groaned.


End file.
